


A Morning in the Life Of

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Luz's terrible alarm, M/M, Modern AU, snapshot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: A look into a usual Saturday morning at the Luz-Toye apartment.





	A Morning in the Life Of

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredibly thrilled to offer you guys a very bland fic about the minuta and minuscule details of a boring Luztoye morning

“Oh, fuck, I hate you.” Toye grumbled, blindly flinging an arm over his face before patting around on the nightstand for George’s phone.

“... _One, two, three-four-five. Everybody in the car so come on, let's ride. To the liquor store around the corner, the boys say they want some gin_ …” Mambo No. 5 blared out of his phone. Joe’s hand connected with with the cool screen and he slid his fingers across it until Lou Bega stopped singing. Luz groaned and tightened his grip across Joe’s chest.

“Issa good song.” George huffed against his bare chest. The leg thrown across Joe’s curled in more as Toye ran a hand through George’s hair, working up the strength to open his eyes. They laid there for awhile, just waking up before George’s phone cut back in.

“... _A little bit of Mary all night long, a little bit of Jessica here I am, a little bit of you makes me your man_.”

Toye grunted before he unceremoniously threw Luz off him to a hissy complaint and he plucked up the offending device. He scrubbed a hand over his face and dismissed the alarm, throwing it at Luz, whose head was buried in a pillow.

His boyfriend whined and Joe felt a fond smile cross his face. “Get up, _amore_ , and seriously. Change that fuckin’ alarm tone, it kills my morning wood.” he grumped, fixing on his prosthetic before standing up.

Luz made a show of starfishing out on the bed as he rolled over and blinked groggily at Toye, who was hopping into some sweatpants and looking around for a shirt. He gave up on the five second search and looked at George, who lifted his arms to make grabby hands.

“No. Get up.” Joe said and the grabby hands turned into middle fingers. Toye smiled as he ambled into the kitchen, firing up the coffee machine and digging around the fridge for some bacon. He turned on the radio, where far more acceptable AC/DC was playing. Highway to Hell filled their apartment with tinny guitar and Joe hummed as he got out a pan and tossed the bacon in, sighing a little at the morning’s calm. He poured the coffee into two mugs when it was done, and Luz trudged in, wrapping his arms around Toye as he set the mugs down.

“I hate mornings.” he said simply, accentuating his point with a kiss to Joe’s bare chest. Luz looked equal parts ridiculous and cute as he flopped into a chair, gratefully grabbing his sugared-up coffee. His hair was unruly and he wore Batman boxers and a purplish bruise on his shoulder.

“I happen to enjoy them.” Joe replied, turning back to the bacon as George sipped his coffee. They painted a perfect picture of domesticity as Toye plated the bacon and sat down across from George, the other man’s feet sliding up his leg to prop up in his lap. Luz gave him a lazy grin and they ate and drank in amicable semi-silence.

“Any plans today?” George asked absently and Joe looked at the fridge. A messily scrawled To-Do list was pinned up with a ridiculous amount of magnets, item #6 informing them of remembering to try some flavored lube. The more reasonable #8 said that they had dinner with Webster and Liebgott tonight.

"Not really." Joe said serenely as he took a drink of his coffee.

Almost as an afterthought, he added "I love you." with a mumble.

"Love you too." George said absently back.

 

 


End file.
